You Can't Hide From Love Forever
by babybluestar
Summary: She was a smart, cruel and cold-hearted teenage girl. He was an intelligent, perceptive and aloof teenage boy. But something of this boy made that cold-hearted girl warm. And something of this girl made that aloof boy interested. Something happened between them despite their hatred towards each other.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of Everything

**First, I wanted to thank Chained Princess for letting me borrow her OCs.**

**Also, I'm very sorry for any grammatical errors I will make for the upcoming chapters.**

**I do not own MFB.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginning of Everything**

"RUN ARTEMIA! RUN!" A man with silver hair shouted to the woman behind him who was holding a baby girl in her arms.

The woman looked at the man, "No, I'm not leaving you with them." She said and glared at the army in front of them who are pointing their swords.

"But you have to, if you don't, our baby is going to be in danger and I don't want that. Our baby is the next descendant of the next queen." The man said as he step back and the whole army step forward. The woman now known as Artemia looked at the man for the last time and took off running to the forest behind her.

"Get her!"

The man spread his arms, preventing the army from going inside the forest, "First, you have to go through me."

A blond haired man pushed through the crowd and took his sword out, "You're a waste of my time. And I really don't like my time to be waste by a coward."

"What did you just-" the blonde haired man stabbed his sword at the silver haired man's stomach, stopping him in mid-sentence. The man pulled his sword out of the man's stomach and the silver haired man instantly collapsed.

"Come on, we need to go and take Queen Artemia to the King." The blonde haired man said and hurried towards the forest.

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Christine, can you please help me?" Artemia said between unstable breaths.

A woman with honey-brown hair and green eyes turned to look at the panting woman and ask," Sister, glad to see you. Of course I would love to help-"

"Thank you so much. My life is at stake, please, take my baby." Artemia said and handed the baby to the woman known as Christine. "Protect her at any cost. If the army finds her, the world would be in danger."

"I understand."

"She will be living with you, and when the time is right, you will have to tell all what happens tonight to her. Let her know that her kingdom is in danger, so she can find her way back and defeat our enemies." Artemia said and looked at her sister who just nodded her head.

"But what if the army find me and kill me?" Christine asked.

"Give it to someone else and told them everything what I said just now. Tell them that I was her mother then I gave it to you and you gave it to them." Artemia said and looked back, "They're near. Go!"

"Good luck sis!" Christine said and rushed out of the forest.

"There she is!" said a gruff voice behind her.

* * *

**Sorry if you guys don't understand the prologue.**

**Tell me if it's crappy. I'm fine with it.**

**R&R~**


	2. Chapter 1: Freedom!

**Hey, how are you guys doing? Hope you guys are doing well.**

**Again, thank you Chained Princess for letting me borrow Diamante and Elizabeth.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I definitely do not own MFB. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Freedom!

"Mother, can I go outside?" a girl with shoulder length shiny straight cobalt black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail asked the woman beside her who was chopping carrots. She has pure black eyes with some flakes of gold. Her skin tone is really pale and bloodless like a vampire. Her height is 5'9 and weight is 130 lbs. She has a tattoo on her neck which is of a flying black bird with the phrase 'Believe In Yourself' curved under it. She was wearing a black knee length strapless dress which is cut in a floral shape at the bottom with a white full sleeve short jacket over it, black fingerless gloves, black high boots, black diamond heart shaped earrings and a black choker with a black diamond pendant on the left side. She wears really dark Gothic makeup which consists of black eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and blood red lipstick.

"Diamante dear, you know my answer." the woman beside her answer, not bothering to look at the 16-year-old girl beside her and continued chopping.

The black haired girl or better known as Diamante, slammed both her hands on the table and yelled "No, I don't! You can't expect someone to be stuck inside a cage forever right? The same goes for me, I can't be stuck here forever! You didn't let me go outside all my life. I wanted some-"

The woman glared at the girl, "Dia stop yelling, it's for your own good." Dia's mom cut her off.

"Mother come on, I'm 16 for the sake of carrots. Please, you have to let me go outside." Diamante pleaded which she would rarely do. Her Mom look at the girl, deciding to let the cobalt black haired girl to stay or go outside.

Sighing, the woman turned to look at the teenager, "Perhaps it is time for a change, you may go outside. But," the woman said in a dangerous tone. "Be back by dinner. If you dare go home late, I'll make sure this house is locked and will never be unlocked." her Mom threatened, not realizing that she had been suffocating Dia.

"Under..stand." Dia said in a raspy voice and her mom release her deathly grip on the poor girl's neck. Dia looked back at her mom before opening the door and closed it behind her.

* * *

The black haired girl kept her face emotionless and continued walking down the street. But you can clearly see that she's excited, her eyes shows everything.

_"Clock strikes upon the hour_  
_And the sun begins to fade_  
_Still enough time to figure out_  
_How to chase my blues away_  
_Ive done alright up till now_  
_Its the light of day that shows me how_  
_And when the night falls the lonely heart calls-"_

BRAK!

A tall lean girl with long waist length shiny straight dark blue hair which is slightly wavy at the ends covered her mouth, "Oh my, I'm sorry." she said and helped the black haired girl up. Her eyes are dark blue which almost seems black sometimes. Her complexion is really pale which contrasts with her dark hair. Her height is 5'10 and weight is 140 lbs. "My name is Elizabeth, nice to meet y-"

Dia waved her hand in front of the blue haired girl, "What?" she snapped.

The girl known as Elizabeth shook her head and smiled nervously, "I brought 5 cans of sodas earlier for my friends, when I bumped into you."

"So?" Dia asked rudely.

"And I think that's the reason why your jacket is so damp." Elizabeth whispered the last part and point at Dia's damp jacket. Dia looked at it and tried hiding her emotions.

Diamante turned and start walking back towards her house, "Don't worry too much, I'll wash it myself." Dia said.

Elizabeth grabbed Dia's wrist and dragged her somewhere but her house, "Since I caused this mess, I'll wash that for you."

Confused, Dia tried to let Elizabeth's tight grip around her wrist go, "I think I can go home and washed it myself if you don't mind."

"No can do, I'm washing it for you no matter what, and you can't stop me." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"But-"

"Here we are!" Elizabeth said and release Dia's wrist. Dia looked at the building in front of her until Elizabeth shouted for her to come inside.

* * *

**That's the first chapter. Hope it's not too crappy.**

**I'm sorry if I made Elizabeth and Diamante too OOC.**

**Sorry for the short chapter too. It'll be longer next chapter.**

**R&R~ **


End file.
